


Two Men at Maker's Glen

by Deannie



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mag7daybook Summer Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still wanted Chris like he’d never wanted someone before. Wanted to own him and have him and keep him in a kind of all-consuming way. But he waited—Chris weren’t ready to do anything about anything now... But that didn’t mean Vin couldn’t dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men at Maker's Glen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanna/gifts).



> This is for Ivanna, who wanted Chris/Vin anytime and everywhere! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Timeline notes: Takes place after my fic [Because You Are Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/903053) and before the episode Wagon Train. It takes place at Maker's Glen which is described in my fic [Confidence and Iodide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945506) and is within a day's ride of Four Corners (but then, isn't everywhere?).

The moon was only half full, but it was bright enough for Vin to sneak down to the water and have a long private soak and swim. Josiah was keeping watch, but he’d just nodded and smiled when Vin snuck away. Vin reckoned they all knew him well enough by now to know he weren’t the type to skinny dip with the whole lot of ‘em gawking.

He swam for a while, feeling the pull on muscles that didn’t get to see the water as much as they wanted out here in the desert, then set about cleaning himself up. He’d brought down some of the buffalo soap he’d traded for, the last time he visited the Kiowa, scrubbing hard and letting the pennyroyal scent of it remind him of Soft Owl and Ziracuny cooking down the soap tallow as they chatted on a quiet spring evening.

This lawman job was gritty work and it took a bit to get himself clean and wash out his drawers and such. He and Josiah and Chris were coming back from dropping off a prisoner—a job Vin always looked at with some reservation these days, after that fiasco on the way back from Hellspoint—and the trip had been quiet once the damn blowhard of a bank robber was dropped off and became somebody else’s headache. Josiah and Chris were quiet riding partners, and hell, he’d ride with Chris damn near anywhere, anytime.

He grinned to himself as he dripped his way out of the lake and laid down on the slab of granite at the lake’s edge, looking up at the stars and swapping out Indian constellations and white man ones with ease: Sahpooly flowing into Casseopeia, flowing into the Council of Wisemen with grace as the stars spun on their way.

He remembered that night at the overturned wagon, with Chris pinned to the ground and slick with pain. He remembered his thoughts about the Creeping Life and his words to Jerusha, up there in those stars somewhere. He thought at the time that he was on a fool’s errand. Pull a man back from the brink when he don’t want to be saved. Help him decide to live a life instead of a death.

The night was warm around him here and he stretched, reveling in the knowledge that it hadn’t been a fool’s errand at all. He could see it in the growing warmth of those gorgeous sea-deep eyes, see it in the way Chris relaxed when one of the six of them walked in the room.

Chris was changing, and he knew it. Getting to be a part of a family again. Getting to feeling safe—no matter how many times he got shot at in a month.

He was livingl again.

Vin was changing, too, and mostly he liked it. He liked knowing he had more than ghosts and spirits watching him, worrying after him.

He still wanted Chris like he’d never wanted someone before. Wanted to own him and have him and keep him in a kind of all-consuming way. But he kept quiet, and it seemed right. Back at the wagon, he’d been scared—afraid of what being with Chris would mean. Of how it’d change him. Maybe let Chris own _him_ in a way he wasn’t meant to be owned.

Back at the wagon, he’d been afraid to ask for what he wanted and now…? Now he guessed he’d finally made his choice to just… want. He expected he’d move on when he had a chance, but for now he knew he owned a _part_ of Chris, anyway.

It was settling, sure, and probably no way to live, but he knew Chris weren’t ready to do anything about anything now. That Adam’s birthday this year had been a damn sight more sane than it had been last year didn’t mean the scars were healed. That might take years. Or it might never happen...

But that didn’t mean Vin couldn’t dream.

So he lay there, smiling under a half-dark moon, and slowly ghosted a hand down to his self. Rubbing around his cock lazily at first, he imagined what it’d be like, Chris there above him, eyes as sharp as diamonds, watching his every breath, knowing exactly how to make him crazy.

His palm went to his mouth for wetting, though his nethers were still damp enough from the swim. He wrapped his hand around his dick and set about more firm now, feeling Chris’s hand on him, feeling his own hand on Chris. He worked himself thorough; fast and hard and then suddenly soft and so slow he’d’ve begged for it. Over again for good measure. He knew, if Chris touched him like this, teased him up, he’d give him damn near everything.

If he’d’ve done it to Chris, he wondered what he’d’ve been begged for.

Firm and fast now he brought himself hard, trying to last in the fantasy of Chris before him. But the thought of that voice, begging him, teasing him, wanting him, was too much, and he came warm and near perfect in the shrouded dark.

And sated, for now, in a way that was as much as he could get, he drifted off.

 

Chris woke to the sound of a footfall near his head and stayed still, listening to Vin gather his things and head down to the lake. He knew Vin couldn’t resist the lure of the place, and for some reason he pretended he couldn’t name, he wanted to watch the man enjoy it.

He waited a bit until he could “wake up” without arousing Josiah’s suspicions. He stretched a little, gave a grunt, and pushed up on one elbow, looking around if he’d just come out of a dream that woke him without startling him.

”’Siah,” he said, sleep-muddled enough. Josiah was half dozing, just as Chris figured he’d be on a night when there weren’t really much reason to keep a guard anyway. He sat up, rubbed his face; “I’m up now. Why don’t you get some sleep?”

Josiah yawned so big he’d’ve swallowed a mountain lion and grinned at him. “These old bones won’t say no to that,” he said, a content smile in his voice. It amazed Chris, when he thought about it, how the seven of them had come together and fit so perfectly. So comfortable with each other now…

”Vin’s gone down to the lake,” Josiah told him as he bedded down. “Ain’t been long.”

”Hope he’s cleaning the stink off,” Chris joked, feeling a tug in the wrong places at the thought. “Sick of being caught upwind of him.”

Josiah chuckled at that and laid down his head, almost instantly asleep in that way that only he and Ezra seemed to manage on the trail.

Chris waited on the first few snores before he headed out, moving as silently as he could. It’d been a while. It was possible Vin’d already be on his way back, if he’d decided to be quick about it. But Chris didn’t think he would be. They had no particular rush on them right now, and Chris knew how Vin seemed to love the feel of the rocks there on the edge of the lake.

He stood quiet and still at the turn in the path that created a little lookout to the ground below and took in the sight of Vin swimming with the abandon of a man who knows he’s all alone, trying not to feel wrong about looking in on him.

Chris wasn’t stupid. And he wasn’t blind. He knew the connection he had with Vin was something that could go… farther. He’d been with men before, if not many, and though he’d never seen himself being serious about anyone again, he was shocked to find he didn’t mind the idea at all just now. If Vin wanted it.

Damn sure, he wanted Vin. In a way that sometimes made him feel he was betraying Sarah and sometimes made him wonder if maybe she hadn’t sent Vin to him just for this purpose. He looked down into the glen and saw Vin’s head burst up from the waters of the lake, his hair glistening in the half light. he swam for a bit, a flash of buttock or kick of thigh doing things to Chris that made him bulge.

Watching the younger man scrub himself clean, running hands over soft and hard and intimate spaces with ease and comfort took his breath a bit, and he shamelessly stared, wishing a little that he was washing that skin clean. The scent on Vin after he washed with that Indian soap of his was enough to distract Chris from breathing, sometimes...

Vin slid out of the lake silently, and Chris thanked the clear view the trees and moon conspired to give him of that lithe body, hard in all the right places. He wondered what it’d feel like. Wondered if Vin would want to be in control, or…

He watched Vin lie down full length and stare up at the sky, smiling a smile that made Chris reach a hand down to cup himself lightly through his pants. He almost came right there when Vin stretched like a cat and let his hand slowly drift down to play with the dark curls at the base of his dick.

God... damn…

Chris moved as silently as he could down to the next turn in the path. There was a little screen of trees there where he could see Vin without risking Josiah coming up on him. He moved until Vin was framed in the leaves of the scrub oak and slipped his own pants around his ankles.

Vin proceeded to jerk himself off pretty damn thoroughly and Chris was panting with the effort to hold off coming until he did. He didn’t quite make it, but in the last vestiges of his own coming, he saw Vin jerk hard and collapse in that fine, boneless way a man did.

Chris kept his feet shakily and waited until he was pretty sure Vin was sleeping before he started worrying about a way to clean himself up without waking one of the other two. He didn’t want to have either one of those conversations, not after something that felt as damn good as that just had.

In the end he just wiped himself on the tail of his shirt, figuring to take a “last dip” in the lake before they left in the morning. He snuck back toward the campfire, taking one last, long look as he hit that first turn. Vin sighed in his sleep, and Chris wondered what he was dreaming of.

Yeah, he wanted Vin Tanner—wanted more than he’d ever wanted another man, if not quite as much as he’d burned for Sarah—but he knew himself too well to do anything about it, much as it hurt.

He was safe here, with these men, living again in a way Sarah’d be proud of, but it didn’t stop the fact that something’d broken when she and Adam’d died. He wasn’t fit for what Vin needed. Wasn’t fit for anyone, really.

He turned from the sight of that body in the moonlight and headed back to his bedroll to lie there, almost content, staring up at the same stars Vin had been naming just a bit ago. He didn’t know the Indian constellations, didn’t see his family in the glittering expanse.

But he did wonder if, like him, Vin was fool enough to, sometimes, wish upon a star for what he couldn’t have.

* * * * * * *  
The End


End file.
